


The S(ex) Tapes

by Endlessly_In_Love24



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Slow Burn, fletcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessly_In_Love24/pseuds/Endlessly_In_Love24
Summary: April and Sterling are in college. They have a very rocky, on-again off-again thing going. Inspired by Fletcher's newest album The S(ex) Tapes. The chapters are going to alternate between April and Sterling POVs.I won't say much but it does end on a happy note! We, the fans, deserve that much.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	1. Shh...Don't Say It (April POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is raw for anyone. This fic will definitely be angsty and may cause emotions. However, processing and reflection are important! And I'll reiterate, there is a happily ever after!!
> 
> Also I'd recommend playing the song while you read (sets the mood)

It’s the Holy Trinity and the Wesley Twins’ first year in college. Everyone attends UGA except April who chose to attend the esteemed Emory University. April is thankful that she chose to go to a different university because it means that she is able to make new friends and reinvent herself. She is also glad that she is only just over an hour away from Ezequiel and Hannah B. … and Sterling. 

While April and Sterling had a short thing Junior year of high school, college is different. April is different. She’s an out-and-proud lesbian around her friends and she’s taken this new freedom to explore her sexuality. If you asked someone around Emory, they would describe April as a player but April didn’t view herself that way. April thought that she made it very clear that she wasn’t interested in forming any long-lasting situations with any. Including Sterling.

Much to April’s chagrin, however, every time that April had gone to UGA, Sterling and her somehow managed to hook-up. Not that April was really complaining, as Sterling knew her intimately and was the best sexual partner she could ever want. It really was a great set up-- other than the fact that Sterling Wesley was utterly and completely in love with April. 

**You dream of me dressed in white**

**I dream of you dressed up in nothin'**

**I like you, you're my type**

**Let's make out, but I'll make it clear, not lookin' for something**

Don’t get April wrong, she did care deeply for Sterling but, if she was being honest with herself, their “break-up” in high school had ruined April and she wasn’t willing to be that broken and depressed again. 

Which leads to April and Sterling’s current position, what the kids called fuck buddies, friends with benefits, casual sex partners, whatever you wanted to label it. 

Of course, April can’t help but think about Sterling and her, as she’s going down on the taller girl. Turning her full attention back to pleasuring her bedfellow, April’s eyes rack over the scene before her. Sterling is writhing in pleasure beneath her tongue. The blonde girl is also doing her best to keep her eyes open and locked on April. There is a certain look that Sterling has been giving April recently-- one of reverence. 

**I could tell what you're thinking 'bout**

**Lookin' at me like, "Oh wow"**

**It's like you're drawin' hearts around my name**

**Yeah, I'm kinda mysterious**

**This don't need to be serious**

**I just wanna touch you**

**So don't tell me how you're feelin', baby**

The look always makes April uneasy because of what happened the first time she received it. The first time happened about a week prior to their current romp. On this day, April was feeling particularly energized and gave Sterling multiple orgasms before having some of her own. Afterwards, Sterling had decided to cuddle up to April as the shorter girl recovered from the few hours worth of events. 

April normally didn’t allow Sterling to do this, they were supposed to be casual friends after all. However, she must have been feeling generous. Sterling took this as a sign that she could push the envelope of their situation a little further, blurting out, “April, I love you,” before quickly continuing, “I’ve loved you since high school and--”

The outburst sent an uncomfortable April flying out of the twin-XL bed, quickly putting on her clothes. Sterling’s eyes twinkled as she stood up and continued, “Hey, don’t leave. We should talk.”

April sighed, grabbed the door handle and turned to address Sterling, “We’ve already talked about it. I...I don’t think it’s a good idea Sterl,” and with that April exited the room. 

**Shh, don't say it**

**Watch me put my finger to your—**

**Shh, don't say it**

**Not tonight, not tonight**

**Just save it**

**Shut your mouth, you like it when I—**

**Shh, don't say it**

**Don't say it, don't say it**

The next day, a Saturday, April woke up to a text from Sterling.

_ I’m sorry if I said something wrong. _

Short, sweet, and no need to reply. Those are the texts she appreciates Sterling sending. It keeps their relationship simple-ish. Simple-ish. 

April doesn’t text Sterling back throughout the week, although she thought about it, a lot. She even drafted a text before scolding herself. 

**Friday night, it's a vibe**

**One more drink and I'm coming over**

**I like your lips when we kiss**

**Don't ruin it with too many words, you're makin' me sober**

In an act of spontaneity, Ezequiel and Hannah B. had texted April asking if she wanted to come to a UGA frat with them on Friday, and April said yes. 

When she arrived, April was a little nervous that she would run into Sterling, so she decided to have one drink. And one drink led to a few shots, which led to a couple more drinks. Eventually, April was drunk but the nice kind of drunk where everything and everyone is vibing without the feeling of dizziness. 

It doesn’t take long for April to grab a girl and take her out onto the dance floor. The girl must’ve told April her name but she doesn’t remember it. She forgets about the girl entirely when she finally locks eyes with Sterling Wesley. Sterling is wearing a simple black crop top and skinny jeans with booties that make her even taller. April’s breath catches… she’s insanely gorgeous and hot.

Then Sterling pouts causing April to reel. What? Before she, herself, examines the scene… she’s dancing with a strange girl. She’d much rather be with Sterling, April thinks, as she moves away from the girl towards the blonde. 

Grabbing Sterling’s hand, April whisks her out the door, walking the two of them to Sterling’s dorm. Both of them know what’s going to happen, no words needing to be exchanged.

**I could tell what you're thinking 'bout**

**Lookin' at me like, "Oh wow"**

**It's like you're drawin' hearts around my name**

**Yeah, I'm kinda mysterious**

**This don't need to be serious**

**I just wanna touch you**

**So don't tell me how you're feelin'**

“Hey, April, not to be a bitch, but could you...ya know continue,” Sterling asks motioning for the shorter girl to continue. April is pulled from her flashback of the events leading up to this moment.

“Sorry, yeah,” April says with a start, quickly picking up the pace, working her tongue faster over Sterling’s clit. It doesn’t take long for April’s reinvigorated effort to work its magic on Sterling, causing her to climax, letting out a giant moan. April continues her endeavors, letting Sterling ease up. 

**Shh, don't say it**

**Watch me put my finger to your—**

**Shh, don't say it**

**Not tonight, not tonight**

**Just save it**

**Shut your mouth, you like it when I—**

**Shh, don't say it**

**Don't say it, don't say it**

As Sterling comes down, she pulls April up towards her and kisses her hard, trying to express all of her feelings without using words. April kisses back but not as intensely. 

Eventually, the two break for air. “Uhh.. I need to get some water,” April says shakily.

“I’ll go get it for you,” Sterling responds jittery. 

As Sterling leaves the room, April breathes a sigh of relief. She spends the next several minutes in welcome silence. 

**Say it, don't, don't, don't, don't**

**Don't, don't, don't, don't**

**Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it**

Sterling re-enters the room, handing April a cup of water, and sits on the bed. The two sit quietly for a few moments, before April clears her throat and says, “We should probably talk.”

“Yeah,” Sterling whispers, picking at her fingers.

“So uh…” April tries to coax Sterling to be the first one to speak.

Sterling looks up at April, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, “April… You already know how I feel. I love you.”   
  


April visibly retreats from Sterling as she speaks, causing tears to stream down Sterling’s cheeks. 

**Don't tell me you love me**

**Tell me you need me**

**Tell me you bought me flowers**

**Baby, I don't have the time**

**Don't tell me you miss me**

**Tell me you wish that it could be "us" and "ours"**

**I don't wanna call you mine**

**(Don't, don't, don't, don't)**

**(Don't say it)**

**(Don't, don't, don't, don't)**

It takes April a while to respond, “I know Sterl. I know,” April says softly. Taking one of Sterling’s hands in hers, April uses her other free hand to gently wipe away Sterling’s tears. April cups Sterling’s face and the two stare at each other. After a prolonged pause, April finishes, “I know you love me and on some level I love you too but, I… I can’t.”

Sterling’s response is to cry harder and April joins her with tears leaking from her own eyes.

“Why?” Sterling questions, before pulling away from April-- creating distance between the two girls. Angrily, Sterling asks, “What happened to maybe someday?”

April can help but to flinch as those words sting, bringing back memories of the not so distant past. Taking a deep breath, April replies, “It’s not someday yet,” April’s voice cracks, “Sterl it’s not fair of me to ask for you to wait… I just, I’m not the person you need right now. I’m still working on myself.”

“That’s an excuse, April. You always have excuses,” Sterling saddens, shaking her head, “I really don’t understand you. Were you just using me? How can you say you care for me when you hurt me so much.”

“I’m sorry Sterl. I really am,” April says. 

“Clearly not sorry enough,” Sterling responds, becoming overcome with grief, “Respectfully, I can’t keep doing this bullshit.”

“Understood,” April murmurs. April tries to take Sterling’s hand again but the taller girl pulls back like she’s been burned. April’s silent cry becomes more intense, tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision, “I’ll see myself out. Bye Sterl.”

**Shh, don't say it**

**Watch me put my finger to your—**

**Shh, don't say it**

**Not tonight, not tonight**

**Just save it (Don't, don't, don't, don't)**

**Shut your mouth, you like it when I—**

**Shh, don't say it (Don't, don't, don't, don't)**

**Don't say it, don't say it**

**Shh**


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fallout between Sterling and April-- told from Sterling's point of view.
> 
> Can Sterling stick to her previous decision to end things with April?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... Life's been crazy but also I had to re-write this chapter because I didn't like how it turned out upon first draft.
> 
> Hopefully y'all like it! (lmao I'm from the Midwest and normally say you guys, but this is a Southern fic so gotta stick to the theme) 
> 
> Happy reading... and maybe, if you like, listen to Silence by Fletcher while you read...

It’s been a week since Sterling and April last interacted, not that this was anything unusual, in fact the two of them only spent time together if they were hooking up. Sterling couldn’t help but come to this realization as she reflected on her time with April. It was such a one-sided affair, Sterling being affectionate while April kept her wall up, it made Sterling sick to her stomach just thinking about it.

With that being said, however, Sterling still had this overwhelming desire to text the girl. Ya know to make sure she got home safely, at least that’s what Sterling told Blair multiple times. The situation often ended up with Blair taking her phone and telling her that she was better off without the drama and that things would naturally work themselves out. 

“Let April come crawling back to you,” Blair would drawl, obviously bored with the topic of conversation. Even so, Blair would always hear Sterling out and cuddle with her. She brought ice cream home on multiple occasions and she let Sterling pick a tv show or two to watch, except Outer Banks, “It’s too cliche,” Blair argued. 

**It's like a crutch, see if you're up**

**4 AM, but I like a rush, so I'll go**

**Into your bed, my safety net**

**Cheaper than a therapy vent, yeah, I know**

Blair couldn’t always be around though and Sterling found these moments to be the hardest. A few times, Sterling went so far as to draft a text to April, thumb hovering over the send button, but then she would chicken out or would get distracted, and the text would be discarded. 

Although Sterling might not have acted on her feelings, Sterling sure did go through the wringer. In the span of a week, Sterling had felt every emotion-- heartbreak, denial, resentment, relief-- and by the time that Friday night rolled around, Sterling didn’t want to feel anymore. So, she decided to cut herself some slack and let loose. A decision Sterling knew she would probably regret but she needed some relief from her all-consuming thoughts about April and alcohol might just do the trick! This decision led Sterling, with a concerned Blair in tow, to Alpha Tau Omega, affectionately known as ATO, the largest most frat-like house on campus. 

**That I should let go, should be letting you go**

**I can't postpone it, not anymore**

**When I know what I already know**

**What I need is**

Upon their arrival, music blaring, Sterling headed directly to a trash can where she was successful in locating Busch’s, the cheapest beer one could buy, grabbing two cans, Sterling turned and was inching her way back towards Blair when she noticed that her sister had company-- Hannah B. and Ezequiel. Sterling felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked around for April. Although she couldn’t find the short girl, Sterling couldn’t be sure that she wasn’t present and the last thing Sterling needed was to have a run-in with her ex...something. 

Without a second thought, Sterling headed for the exit farthest from the trio, quickly opening one of the beers and downing it, before discarding both cans onto the floor. The pounding of Sterling’s head didn’t abate once she was out of the building, leaving Sterling clutching at her head and looking every which way while she decided her next course of action. 

“Hey, are you okay?” A concerned girl from a group of passerbys asked. 

“Uh...uh...yeah,” Sterling managed to get out.

“Do you need some water or someone to walk you home? Where are you headed?” The girl continued to ask questions, walking towards Sterling while she talked.

“I was uh...honestly I just needed to get some air and get out of there,” Sterling conceded.

“Totally get it,” the girl chuckled, nodding to the house, “not one of my favorites either--”

Before the girl could say more, one of the guys spoke up, “Yo, Hails, we gotta roll, cop’s coming!”

“Shit! Okay,” the girl said, turning back to her friends, before facing Sterling again, “I know we don’t know each other but we college students gotta stick together, help each other out. So, you should probably come with us before the cop comes and questions you,” linking arms with a slightly tipsy Sterling.

“Yeah good idea,” Sterling manages to squeak out, looking at her arm intertwined with this girl’s.

**Silence**

**All I need is time and space and silence**

**Cut communication 'cause I'm trying**

**To learn that I can lose you and survive it**

**What I need is**

Sterling and the girl, who introduces herself as Hailey, fall into line behind the rest of the group, just a few paces behind, making their situation feel intimate. As the brisk air fills her lungs, Sterling starts to feel better, more grounded. Her headache isn’t as present, which allows Sterling to focus on the warmth that comes from Hailey’s interlocked arm. 

While Hailey animatedly talks, Sterling observes her. Hailey’s hair is slightly blonder than Sterling’s and she’s definitely tanner. Sterling is only about an inch taller than Hailey, but Hailey is definitely more toned. She definitely goes to the gym, Sterling thinks. As for the outfit, Hailey wears a black, almost see-through crop top with ripped black short shorts-- perfect for her figure, Sterling can’t help but objectify her. Sorry Blair...and Mom. 

**To be the one picking me up**

**Hold me down, I'm giving me all my love**

**To be the one I vibe with**

**That I'm spending all my time with**

**I know I'm gonna like it, I know**

**I'm gonna like it if I**

Before Sterling notices, the group is walking down the front drive of another frat-- Phi Delta Theta-- one of the boys mentions. Eventually, Sterling learns that this is the frat which all the guys in Hailey’s friend group belong to which means, understandably, that it is also the frat that Hailey and her friends are always at. 

The group enters the house, splintering off to head to different areas of the house. The boys go to grab “real drinks” from their room, the other girls gather Sterling and Hailey’s coats, leaving the two girls alone. 

“Ready,” Hailey asks, her emerald green sparkling, even in the dimly lit entrance. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Sterling laughs nervously.

“Let’s go!” Hailey says gleefully, grabbing Sterling’s hand and leading Sterling further into the house, in the direction of the music. Many of the frat brothers say hi to Hailey as they go along which makes Sterling feel oddly comfortable. Eventually, Hailey opens a door, a wave of loud music and sticky heat flooding the girls. 

**Let go, I should be letting you go**

**I can't postpone it, not anymore**

**When I know what I already know**

**What I need is**

The girls walk down the stairs, into the basement, with Hailey leading Sterling further into the room, lit only by rope and strobe lights, towards the DJ’s table. Occasionally, Hailey glances back at Sterling giving her a slight smile. This look causes Sterling’s stomach to tingle with butterflies, but then she frowns as she wishes that April were doing this with her, realizing that she misses her more than she previously cared to admit.

When the two make it to the front of the dance floor, Hailey turns to Sterling, pointing at a contraption that looks like a wooden stool of sorts, “We’re gonna get up on here.”

“What?” Sterling says slightly confused, but also hard of hearing. 

Hailey exaggeratedly rolls her eyes and pulls herself up on the 2 foot-high platform, before motioning for Sterling to join her. The taller girl shakes her head, pointing to the ground in indication that she wants her feet to stay firmly on the ground. Hailey frowns for just a moment, before the two are joined by Hailey’s friends who are more than happy to accommodate Hailey’s wishes. 

**Silence**

**All I need is time and space and silence**

**Cut communication 'cause I'm trying**

**To learn that I can lose you and survive it**

**What I need is**

After several awkward moments where Sterling watches her new acquaintances dance without acknowledging her, she feels a weight on her shoulder. Sterling tenses. 

“Relax, it’s me Max, I brought you a drink,” says one of Hailey’s guy friends. 

Noticing how uncomfortable Sterling is, Hailey grabs her and is finally able to get Sterling onto the elevated surface. “You okay,” Hailey murmurs into Sterling’s ear.

“Yeah,” Sterling says, nodding her head.

Hailey smiles apologetically and takes the cup from Max. She takes a sip, then hands it to Sterling, “Vodka and juice. Can’t taste the vodka though,” she smirks, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. 

Sterling takes a sip, expecting to cringe, but she’s pleasantly surprised to find that Hailey is right, she can barely taste the alcohol.

After about an hour of dancing and drinking, Sterling is feeling loose and happy. She even gets bold, wrapping an arm around Hailey’s waist, pulling her closer. Taking Sterling’s cue, Hailey presses as much of her backside as possible, while still on the elevated platform, into Sterling. 

**Silence, oh**

**Silence, silence, oh**

**Silence, oh**

**Silence, silence**

The two dance this way for much of the night, swaying back and forth, side to side, with Hailey eventually resting the back of her head on Sterling’s shoulder. The act tempts Sterling to kiss Hailey’s neck, but she resists because she doesn’t even know if Hailey is into girls, and kissing her could ruin their new found-whatever, right?

As Sterling starts to overthink the situation, she hears someone say, “Sterling,” no, not just anyone-- Blair.  _ Fuck. _

**Let go, I should be letting you go**

**I can't postpone it, not anymore**

**When I know what I already know**

**What I need is**

Sterling’s gay panic, and otherwise blissful night, comes crashing down around her. Her face quickly turns red and she looks like a deer in the headlights, “hi Blair. Sister. Best Friend!”

“Don’t,” Blair says sternly, features set, “Where the hell did you go!?!”   
  


“Sorry I needed to get fresh air and then a community service guy was coming, and I ran into these guys and they helped me and brought me here,” Sterling summarizes, looking sheepish.

“Okay, you didn’t think to text? That’s the least you could’ve done. You know...I was,” Blair says getting choked up, “I was scared that you were...again,” is all she manages to get out. But it’s enough for Sterling to fill in the blanks. Blair had been worried she had been kidnapped again. 

Tears filling her eyes, Sterling carefully gets off the elevated platform, and tightly embraces her sister, “I’m so sorry Blair. I wasn’t thinking. I should’ve considered how you’d feel-- I just saw Hannah B. and Ezequiel and...and I panicked,” Sterling stammers.

Blair doesn’t manage to get any more words out, pulling her sister tighter in response.

Several minutes later, the two pull apart again, and wipe their tears, breaking into smiles. 

“Hi, I’m Hailey. Sorry if we took your… sister from you. She was just alone and we were trying to help her,” Hailey states truthfully. 

“Thank you,” Blair replies, no remorse in her voice but she wasn’t exactly thrilled either.

“Yeah...can I get you a drink to make up for all the trouble?” Hailey questions, hands in her back pocket, fidgeting back and forth.

Blair looks at Sterling, silently communicating, “Yes!” 

**Silence**

**All I need is time and space and silence**

**Cut communication 'cause I'm trying**

**To learn that I can lose you and survive it**

**What I need is**

Sterling and Blair spend the remainder of the night partying with Hailey and her friends. The two have a great night, arguably the best night they’ve had at college. Blair and Sterling learn that Hailey and her friends are sophomores.  _ Upperclassmen friends, cool, _ Blair says through twin speak.  _ Right, _ Sterling responds.

At around 3:00 in the morning, the crowd has dispersed, so that only Hailey and her friends, the twins, and a handful of other people remain. Shortly afterwards, the twins decide to call it a night because they need to do homework when they get up later.  _ I’ll be outside _ , Blair communicates before saying goodnight to the group and leaving. 

Sterling awkwardly stands, milling about, while Hailey and her friends talk amongst themselves. After what feels like an eternity, but is probably only five minutes, Hailey’s friends leave the two alone. 

“Thanks for tonight,” Sterling opens.

“Your welcome. Thank you for being good company. I had fun,” Hailey responds.

“Me too…” Sterling pauses, clearing her throat, “if it’s cool with you, could I get your number. You know just in case I get lost again,” Sterling adds.

Hailey laughs heartily, “Give me your phone.” Hailey inputs her number into Sterling’s phone, before handing it back to her. The two hug and when Hailey pulls away, she says, “text me any time. It was great meeting you Sterling Wesley,” she places a kiss on Sterling’s cheek, then walks away from the younger girl.

**Silence, oh**

**Silence, silence, oh**

**Silence, oh**

**Silence, silence (Yeah)**

Sterling can’t help but gush about Hailey all the way back to the twins’ dorm room, but Blair actually doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she adds her own positive reviews of Hailey’s style, swagger, and how she likes that Sterling seems happy and content around her. 

Finally, after a long night, no, make that a long week, Sterling is laying in bed in her pitch black room. Gentle snores come from Blair’s side of the room. Sterling smiles as she reminisces about the night she just had. Grabbing her phone, Sterling enters her messaging app, planning on texting Hailey. However, before she can open a new message, she sees April’s name. 

Pausing for only a second, Sterling clicks on April’s name, goes to edit contact, and scrolls all the way down. Again, she pauses, staring at the bottom lettering that reads: Block this Caller. 

Sterling takes a deep breath and presses it, she silently curses as the next screen pops up, prompting a delay and offering a warning that there were consequences to her actions. Shaking off her insecurities, Sterling hits the red Block this Caller lettering. Effective immediately, April Stevens no longer had the privilege of texting her!

**Ba-da-da-ba-ba-ba**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment. What do you want to see happen? What do you think will happen? Which song do you think is next?? 
> 
> Next chapter will be from Sterling's POV and will be a bit of a time jump. From freshman to sophomore year! I hope to have it out by the end of the week! More likely it'll be during the weekend...


	3. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of Sophomore year and everyone, it seems, decides to celebrate by heading to a club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day later than I wanted to publish this but oh well!

A lot has changed in Sterling’s life between first semester of freshman year and the beginning of sophomore year. First, there’s the obvious adjustment from everything being new and exciting to the familiarity and coziness that college provided. Then, there’s the fact that Sterling and Blair were living off campus in a rented apartment with Hailey and a few of their other friends. With this new-found freedom came several changes to their lifestyle. The most significant one being that the Wesley twins invested in fake IDs. It took much convincing from Blair, mainly the repeated reminders that ‘everyone does it’ and ‘you don’t  _ have  _ to use it but it’s convenient if certain situations arise.’ As like most of Blair’s zealous schemes, Sterling eventually got on board, and both sisters got fakes. 

And boy was Sterling happy that she did because she wouldn’t be spending her first Friday night as a sophomore at a CLUB if she hadn’t. If Sterling was being honest with herself, she had found it exhilarating that she passed for someone who was 21, and she didn’t even have to use the information on her ID that she had meticulously memorized and rehearsed!! 

Entering the club for the first time, it took Sterling a moment to adjust, all of her senses on overdrive-- the strobe lights passing through the haze, that hung over the crowd, was dizzying, the sound of the bass almost overrode the mass of bodies who sang along to the music, the sticky heat that caused Sterling to feel grimy from the moment she walked in, and the overwhelming smell of sweat, weed, and alcohol. It was almost too much for Sterling, but she was brought back to life by Hailey’s fingers latching onto her and pulling her further into the club, to one of several bars. 

**Last night, I had a dirty dream about you**

**Baby, I'm just thinking maybe we should make it real**

**Turn off, sip on some kind of cheap tequila**

**Leave the baggage, leave the madness, leave the way we feel**

Staring at Hailey as she ordered drinks for the both of them, Sterling couldn’t help but reminisce about all of the enjoyable experiences and insane adventures they had gone on. After meeting Hailey one night outside of ATO, the two of them had gone on to have quite the flirtatious conversations over text, snapchat, facetime, basically any app that one could communicate on. 

From there, the two of them dated for about six months. Six months which Sterling had savored, six months where she felt loved and secure, and six months where she discovered what she wanted and needed from a person in multiple aspects of a relationship. She really felt that she had matured and gained more self-confidence during this time. However, their relationship had come to an amicable ending that paralleled the ending of the school year-- Hailey lived in California and Sterling in Georgia and neither of them could fully commit to giving a long-distance relationship the adequate dedication it would require. 

And, although, Sterling and Hailey had spent the summer apart, there seemed to be a mutual understanding that the new school year and their living situation provided an opportunity for them to possibly get back together. 

In the week that the two of them have been back to school, they have seemed to pick back up right where they left off. They’ve gone on one date. They’ve cuddled while they sat on the apartment couch and watched a movie. They’ve snuck into each other’s rooms to makeout. Yet, they haven’t gone farther, they have neither talked about how they feel nor have they had sex-- both of which are tasks that Sterling hopes to have completed by the end of the weekend. 

Quickly clearing her head of whirling thoughts, Sterling inspects Hailey’s outfit. The girl is wearing a red tube top with black skinny jeans with red boots. Sterling suddenly feels stiflingly hot and physically turns to face the bar, not wanting to stare at the other girl. Yeah, she definitely needs to go farther with this girl!

**I wanna bite your lips, do some freaky shit**

**I could picture it, like I'm seeing 20/20**

**Even if it's temporary**

After the girls get their drinks and finish them, Hailey grabs Sterling’s hand and they walk towards the dance floor. It takes them a while, pushing through the crowd, to reunite with Blair and the rest of their friends. 

Blair leans in to her twin, in order for Sterling to hear her over the music, “Everything good?” the brunette asks teasingly. 

“Yep! All good. We just got drinks,” Sterling says, trying her hardest to remain composed. 

“Hey let’s try and get more towards the middle!” Hailey shouts to the group. They all nod in response and head further into the crowd. 

Once Hailey is satisfied with the location, she turns to Sterling and motions for the girl to come closer. The taller girl complies, moving into Hailey’s space, but doesn’t make any further movements. Smirking, Hailey takes both of Sterling’s hands in her own and guides them to her waist, before placing her own hands around Sterling’s neck. Having had liquid courage and an affirmation from Hailey, Sterling pulls the older girl closer, until there is no space between them.

It doesn’t take much for Sterling to be intoxicated by Hailey-- losing all sense of her surroundings, Sterling snakes her hands around to the small of Hailey’s back, applying enough pressure to get the older girl to move along with her. The two continue these sensuous movements for several songs. 

Both of the girls’ breathing becomes more erratic, as Hailey slightly withdraws from Sterling so that she can make eye-contact with her. Seeing something, probably desire, in Sterling’s eyes, Hailey turns away from Sterling and presses her ass into Sterling’s front. Sterling quietly moans in response. She enjoys the new situation, but still craves more. Deciding to up the intensity, Sterling gently draws Hailey’s hair back until the shorter girl’s neck is accessible. Continuing to grind on Hailey, Sterling’s head attaches to the other girl’s neck, alternating between kissing and nipping at it. 

**You're not the one, but you're the one right now**

**You're not the one, but you could be the one right now**

**I'm having fun, I'm having fun right now**

**You're not the one, but you could be the one right now (Oh)**

While Sterling is desperate to hear Hailey’s moans continue, she is eventually forced to lift her head, gasping for breath. When she does so, she locks eyes with another of the club’s patrons. For a moment Sterling thinks her eyes are deceiving her, that the lack of air is causing her to hallucinate. However, as she catches her breath, the scene in front of her becomes increasingly clear. 

Standing less than 50 feet away from her is April Stevens. 

For a moment, it seems like time stops, it’s just Sterling and April. Sterling’s heart pounds as she takes the other girl in. She looks amazing, sexy, strong, Sterling thinks. April is wearing a cropped black hoodie, which is see-through on the top, with impossibly short jeans shorts. Sterling’s breath hitches in her throat, not able to control her thoughts of the other girl from rising. 

“Uh… I’m gonna get some water, it's hot in here,” Sterling says to Hailey as she walks back to the bar. 

**You're not the one**

**I don't really need nobody, I just kinda want your body**

**My life's a mess, but it's hot, so you won't be sorry**

**And we don't need to fake it 'cause we don't need to make it**

**I don't care if we make it, no, no**

“Water please,” Sterling says to the bartender, who nods at her in response. When the bartender comes back, Sterling thanks him and gives him money. 

She gulps down the water, but is instantly paralyzed by the voice next to her, “two tequila shots please!”

Slowly turning, Sterling is once again confronted with April Stevens. With ease and a tender smile, the shorter girl says, “Hey Sterl!” 

“April...hi,” Sterling squeaks. 

Before any more can be said, the bartender returns with the two shots. April thanks the bartender, then turns to face the girl she once knew intimately. Extending one of the shot glasses to Sterling, April says, “Here! You look like you need it.” 

Sterling shakily accepts the shot, clinks her glass onto April’s and downs the shot. It burns as it goes down but, Sterling thinks, it’s not as painful as other experiences she’s had. Placing the shot glass down on the bar, Sterling tries to head for the exit, not wanting to be near April or to be forced to converse with the girl she once loved. 

April doesn’t let her leave, she grabs Sterling’s arm with a tight enough hold to keep the taller girl in place but not hard enough to hurt her, “Sterling wait, can we talk?”

“I don’t really think there’s anything to say,” Sterling responds rather harshly. Looking at April’s dejected face, Sterling softens, “but sure.”

“I...I miss you Sterl. I’m sorry I f-fucked up okay. I was scared and I ran,” April says, gradually getting more choked up.

“I know. But it’s not fair to me! That wasn’t the first time that you’ve pushed me away,” Sterling evenly states.

April nods her head, then opens and closes her mouth, pausing to carefully consider her next words. 

“I understand. For what it’s worth I didn’t want to hurt you. I was just afraid that I was too in love with you and that you didn’t feel the same or that it wouldn’t last. I didn’t want to lose you...” April rambles. Sterling’s heart fluttered when April described her feelings for Sterling as love. 

Sterling can’t help but have a dorky smile spread across her face. As April continues to talk, Sterling zones out and focuses on how close April physically is to her. The bar is crowded and the music is so loud that you have to be close to someone in order to hear them. It takes a little for Sterling to also realize that April’s hand is still gripping her forearm. Sterling gulps, feeling her stomach drop and her pulse beating farther down her body in an intimate area as she recalls the first time the two were in this sort of situation. 

**I just wanna bite your lips, do some freaky shit**

**I could picture it, like I'm seeing 20/20 (Oh)**

**Even if it's temporary (Oh)**

Just as Sterling starts to lean closer to April, lips puckering, she feels an arm looping around her waist. With a quick glance in her periphery, Sterling identifies the person as Hailey. 

“Hey, there you are! You okay?” Hailey asks.

“Yeah, I was just getting a drink when an old friend appeared,” Sterling answers, gesturing to April, “we were catching up,” Sterling finishes. 

“Nice!” Hailey says, nodding in April’s direction, “Well not to break up anything, I came to find you because it’s getting late and everyone wants to head home.”   
  


“Oh,” Sterling remarks somewhat dejectedly, before glancing at her phone and seeing that it was past 1 am. Turning to April with an apologetic look, Sterling says, “it is getting kinda late and I--”

“I totally get it! Gotta go home with friends,” April responds, emphasizing the friends part, “maybe we could uh meet up sometime or something, if you want,” April finishes, mustering up as much confidence as possible.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Sterling’s smile returns. Sterling moves to hug April which ends up in an awkward encounter as both girls go to put their arms on top of the others shoulders. Eventually the two manage to embrace, Sterling can feel April take a deep breath in like she’s absorbing the moment. The energy between them is electric as they remain hugging for much longer than friends do. Pulling back, Sterling and April make eye contact again, the tension palpable between them.

“See you around April,” Sterling murmurs, turning from April and grabbing Hailey’s hand. 

With a frown, April calls after her former flame, “I’m looking forward to it!”

**You're not the one, but you're the one right now**

**You're not the one, but you could be the one right now**

**I'm having fun, I'm having fun right now**

**You're not the one, but you could be the one right now (Oh)**

Sterling can’t help but smile and laugh unrestrained on the Uber ride home as all Blair and their friends joke about the extremely drunk people trying to hookup on the dance floor.

Once the group arrives back at their apartment, everyone heads to their respective rooms, except for Hailey who follows Sterling into her room. Entering the room, Hailey presses Sterling up against the door, closing it. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that all night,” Hailey smiles, “You really got me worked up,” she adds. Pulling off her tube top, exposing her breasts, Hailey starts to nip at Sterling’s neck, turning the taller girl on. 

Sterling can’t help but compare how Hailey’s hand keeps her forearm against the door and how April grabbed her earlier.  _ April, she looked so sexy and hot in that outfit. April, was she being genuine earlier? Was she in love with me? Is she still? _

“You’re wearing too many clothes!” Hailey growls, bringing Sterling back to the present moment. Hailey pulls Sterling’s shirt up, grazing her bra as she takes Sterling’s shirt off, the taller girl can barely hold in her moan in response. “Baby, your nipples are so hard!” Hailey says as she palms Sterling through her bra. 

After a while of Hailey feeling Sterling up, the older girl stops to ask, “should we move to the bed?”

“Yeah,” Sterling manages to get out, but she can’t help thinking about April.  _ April wouldn’t have asked me that. She would have just done it. Ugh, I love when she’d take control. I wish Hailey would do that. Fuck, Sterling no. FOCUS. _

**Ooh, if you touch like that**

**I'ma touch back, I'ma touch like that**

**Like, ooh**

**Like, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Oh)**

**Ooh, if you touch like that**

**I'ma touch back, I'ma touch like that**

**Like, ooh**

**Like, ooh (Ooh, ooh)**

The girls move to the bed, removing the majority of their clothes and discarding them as they go. Hailey reaches the bed first, laying on her back, nonverbally indicating that she wanted Sterling to straddle her. Sterling complies, placing her legs on either side of the older girl and leans down to kiss the girl. 

Sterling goes into autopilot for much of the time. It doesn’t take long for her to get Hailey off and Hailey is eager to get Sterling off after she comes down. Flipping the pair over, Hailey starts to run her hands down Sterling’s body. She is about to dip her hand under Sterling’s underwear when the taller girl stops her, “Hey sorry. I need to use the bathroom,” Sterling lamely explains herself. 

Entering the bathroom, Sterling chastises herself for having sex with Hailey when she was clearly not into it.  _ Gosh, why does everything have to be so complicated? Lord, why did April have to show up tonight? Everything was going so smoothly before that. No, nope. Lord you don’t make mistakes. There must be a reason why you brought April back into my life. I just need to figure it out. _

Sterling wishes she could spend the rest of the night in the bathroom in order to avoid Hailey and the inevitable conversation that she has to have, but Sterling knows that isn’t possible nor is it fair to Hailey.  _ Woman up Sterl. You’ve got this, _ Sterling internally gives herself a pep talk as she heads out of the bathroom. 

**You're not the one, but you're the one right now**

**You're not the one, but you could be the one right now**

**(Ah, ah, ah)**

**You're not the one, but you're the one right now**

**You're not the one, but you could be the one right now**

**I'm having fun, I'm having fun right now (Oh)**

**You're not the one, but you could be the one right now (Oh)**

It doesn’t take long for Hailey to realize something is wrong, “What’s up Sterling? Why are you upset?”

Sterling can’t help but feel worse when she’s met with Hailey’s kindness. “I don’t really know how to say this,” Sterling begins. Hailey waits patiently as Sterling continues to muster up the courage to speak. “That--that girl tonight wasn’t just a friend...she was my ex--ex-girlfriend,” Sterling murmurs.

“Okay…” Hailey says.

“Well seeing her brought back some memories and maybe feelings. I don’t know. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have had sex with you tonight. I’m just kinda messed up right now and really confused,” Sterling confesses.

“Ahh… Is this the same girl that you were avoiding when we first met?” Hailey asks.

“Yeah…” Sterling answers, trailing off.

Hailey takes several deep breaths before she responds, clearly thinking through what she wanted to say, “I think you should take time to process your feelings and figure out what you want.”

“Thank you,” Sterling says earnestly, taking one of Hailey’s hands and squeezing it.

Hailey stands to leave and go to her room. “And hey. Don’t feel guilty about what we did. We’re both single and you’re gorgeous so yeah. We can hook up anytime!” Hailey says chuckling, winking at Sterling before exiting the room. 

_ Great back to just me and my feelings. _

Sterling gets ready for bed, feeling uncomfortable with the wetness pooled between her legs.

_ Great. I have to deal with being horny too. Ugh...Well I guess I could continue hooking up with Hailey. To keep my head clear of course and she offered. No, _ Sterling has to remind herself, _ I shouldn’t make the situation any more confusing or complicated than it is! Figure out what I want, can’t be too hard right? _

**No (But you're the one right now)**

**No (But you could be the one right now, oh)**

**You're not the one (But you're the one right now)**

**You could be the one right now**

**You could be the one right now (Oh)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is from April's POV! Drop a comment. What do you want to see? What song do you think is next?


End file.
